


For Luck

by hilaryfaye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Teiko-era MidoKise]</p>
<p>
  <i>It's not so much that he believes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It's not so much that he really, truly believes that this lucky item will save him from bad luck. It's that it offers a sense of control. If he follows along with what fate demands, then nothing can go too terribly wrong for him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

It's not so much that he believes.

It's not so much that he really, truly believes that this lucky item will save him from bad luck. It's that it offers a sense of control. If he follows along with what fate demands, then nothing can go too terribly wrong for him.

If he can control that little part, the object in his hand, then he'll be fine. He won't feel his heart racing, drowning out any clear thoughts. He won't struggle to catch his breath when something goes wrong. Because as long as he follows those rules, everything will be okay. It's just fate. 

Kise's the first to notice. He's the only one who takes the time to visit Midorima where he lives, and see how he orders everything around. See how he shrinks away, just a little, from anything too chaotic, and clutches his lucky item just a little tighter. Notices the way, on the one day Midorima can't obtain the item he needs, his fingers dig tighter and tighter into his palms, and how he skips practice entirely. 

And Midorima notices when Kise starts listening to the horoscopes every morning, and how he always seems to have a spare lucky item for a Cancer in his locker, even though he never brings one for Gemini.

Neither of them says a word about it.

Until:  
It snowed the night before, and Midorima slept through his alarm clock--something he rarely did. He rushed out the door, knowing with a sick feeling in his stomach that he absolutely did not have time to get his lucky item and get to class on time.

He slipped and fell on the icy sidewalk twice, so that by the time he reached Teiko his hands were shaking, and not from the cold. He felt short of breath, knocked off-kilter from the mishaps. He knew, knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't get over that sick feeling in his stomach, and the urge to run as fast and as far away as he could.

He didn't run.

He made himself walk forward, step by step, his hands clutched to fists at his side, to where Kise was. "Kise," he said, forcing the words past his teeth. "Do you have... a ceramic dog..."

Kise didn't even have the decency to look surprised. He just dug through his bag, for the little ceramic dog, wrapped in tissue paper to keep it safe, and he smiled at Midorima as he handed it to him. "Morning, Midorimacchi."

Midorima relaxed, closing his hand around the item. It wasn't even very big, hardly larger than an apple slice. He drew in a breath. "Good morning, Kise. Thank you."

Kise just smiled. "See you at practice, Midorimacchi."

There wasn't another mishap for the rest of the day. Practice went smoothly. Kise walked home with Midorima afterward.

Kise was talking about some upcoming game they had, smiling as easily as he always did. Midorima had to admit he wasn't really listening, running his thumb over the lucky item in his pocket.

"What do you think, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima looked at him, and didn't say anything for a moment. "Thank you, for this morning."

Kise nodded. "It was no problem," he said.

They were both quiet for a moment. Midorima took out the little ceramic dog, to look at it. "It's very nice," he murmured.

Kise smiled, Midorima thought more to himself than anyone else. "I'm glad you like it."

They made it all the way to Midorima's door before Midorima remembered that Kise should have turned two blocks earlier. "Do you want to come inside?" he asked.

Kise shook his head. "Nah. I'll be okay." He smiled again, and before Midorima quite knew what was happening Kise left a light kiss on Midorima's lips. The end of his nose brushed against Midorima's cheek for a moment, cold, but his lips were warm. "See you tomorrow, Midorimacchi." He turned back down the road. Midorima stared after him, looking a little like he'd been struck by lightning.

When Kise was out of sight, though, he smiled. Just a little bit.

He tucked the lucky item back into his pocket, and pressed his hand over it for a moment, before going inside for the night.

He put the ceramic dog on his bedside table, next to his glasses.

When Midorima got up the next morning, he took the ceramic dog in his pocket--and his lucky item for the day in his schoolbag.


End file.
